Your Guardian Angel
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: OneShot Songfic. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This one is a KyleAmanda pairing, sorta. It's a little lame, but it shouldn't take much time to read, so I think you should. haha. Yeah. Enjoy.


Kyle looked at his friend Amanda. She was suffering from having her boyfriend cheat on her. But she was unaware of it. Kyle couldn't help but feel taken aback from Amanda every time he saw her. But knew that she didn't want him to like her. So he never said a word. But he always knew he would take care of her, and make sure she was safe. 

"Kyle are you ok?" Amanda asked, seeming concered. Kyle had noticed that he wasn't paying attention to what was going on anymore, and Amanda noticed too.

"I'm fine." And he smiled at her. They were walking around the neighborhood, just catching up after Kyle's return. Kyle was so happy to get to see Amanda again. He had missed her more than she could ever know.

"I miss you so much Kyle." She stopped walking, and got right in front of him. "But you seem to be so quiet since you've been home. Are you sure something isn't wrong?"

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

He looked at her. He knew she needed to know the truth, but he also knew that he didn't want to hurt her. Charlie, her boyfriend, should be the one telling her the truth, not him. Amanda looked him, plainly worried about him.

"Everything's fine Amanda. I'm glad to see you again." He smiled again, and Amanda believed him. Strange as it seemed that the boy could be this happy after having his parents killed. Or maybe that was just what was bothering him.

"I hate to ask this Kyle. But is this about your parents?" Kyle somehow knew this was coming. He hated, hated lieing to Amanda, but he didn't know what to do. Tell Amanda, or just wait until someone else told her. So many people knew about it, he couldn't see why not one of them would tell her what was going on. "Kyle...?"

"Yes. Yes it is." He lied, knowing that this was the only way to protect her from hurting. But then again maybe it wasn't. This could just start hurting Amanda more in the end. Maybe he should tell her now. Maybe it would save her from future hurt if he did right now. Maybe she would get over Charlie sooner, and that she would end up hurting less.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"Kyle. Do you want to talk about your parents?"

"No. I want to talk about you. How are you? Anything new going on?" He smiled at her again, hoping to get the subject of Charlie out of his mind. They began to walk again.

"I've been great." She was smiling huge. Kyle could tell that she was honestly doing well. "Charlie and I have done so many things. He even taught me the guitar." Kyle's hope about getting Charlie out of his head had just failed.

"That's great." Kyle said, most likely sounding pathetic. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't cover the feeling in his voice.

**It's okay. **

**It's okay. **

**It's okay.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

"You're lieing to me." Amanda somehow knew that Kyle wasn't happy for her. She didn't know how or what he wasn't happy about. But she seemed to know it.

"Why do you say that?" He wanted to look her in the eyes, but he couldn't bear to look at them. It would just make him feel worse about the whole Charlie thing and he didn't want to deal with that. At least not right now.

"Because... I don't know... you just have this sound in your voice. When people lie they sometimes have a certain sound in their voice. It's hard to explain." Kyle noticed a sound of pain in her voice.

Kyle couldn't take it much longer. He was about to burst with the truth. "Well I'm not lieing to you. I'm just a little... I guess... sad..." Amanda looked him confused, as they kept on walking.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"Sad? Why would you be sad?" Amanda was honestly confused, and couldn't see how her saying what she was up to could make him sad. Unless she had missed something big in what she had said.

Kyle decided to lie again. "Parents." He softly mumbled.

Amanda stopped walking again, and stepped right in front of Kyle. "Stop lieing to me. I want to know the truth. Please. I know you hate lieing to me. So please tell me what's going on."

"It'll hurt to much." Kyle started walking away.

**Cause you're my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cause I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and**

**Please tell me you'll stay**

Amanda chased after him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to protect me from anything. I can tell it's really bothering you. What's going on?"

Kyle felt his eyes tear up, which didn't happen often. "Whatever it is. Someone should have already told you by now, and I don't think I can bring it upon myself to tell you, or hurt you in any way. You're to good a person to deserve anything that is happening to you right now."

"What? What are you talking about Kyle? What's happening to me?"

Kyle choked back his tears, one single tear rolling down his cheek. Amanda looked shocked at this, and knew it must be something big. She knew Kyle didn't want to hurt her, but she had to know what was going on. "Kyle. Please tell me."

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

"It's..." he sighed, "...it's Charlie."

She was shocked. "What about Charlie?"

"He's... he's... he's..."

"Kyle." She looked right in his eyes, "What is Charlie doing?"

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"I don't want you to be mad at me..." Kyle said under his breath.

"I won't be. I promise. I know you'll be telling me the truth. I can tell it in your eyes that you want me to know the truth."

"He's cheating on you." Kyle looked at the ground, not believing that he had just told her.

Amanda had a sudden flood of tears, because she knew that Kyle was telling the truth. She tried to speak, but she found it to hard to do. Kyle grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back, and said, "I'll be here for you. Don't you ever doubt that."

-------------------------------------

**_I'm so sorry that was completely lame. Review still please. I'll try making a better Kyle XY Fanfic sometime in the future. Maybe soon. Once again, sorry this one was so bad. I still want opinions though. Thanks for taking the time to read this._**


End file.
